The Story of Us (YA)
The Story of Us is the seventh episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Two and the fifteenth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -No regrets?- Prodigy asked. -No regrets.- Hulkling nodded. -I wish I could say the same.- Suddenly, Prodigy leaned in and kissed Teddy, who was taken aback by this. Prodigy looked up at the shapeshifter. -You know, if I were you? If I got out of here? I’d get some space to see if it clears my head.- -I need… We need to talk.- Teddy pursed his lips, looking down slightly. That night, William walked out of bed. He walked to the room he shared with Teddy and held his hand one last time. Picking up his costume, he suited up and, as Wiccan, headed off out of the Mansion. Teddy couldn’t sleep at all that night. He kept tossing and turning, looking around just to remember that Billy was in the infirmary. Was taking a break a mistake? Would they ever be the same again? How much did the whole Demiurge thing influence their relationship? I mean… It couldn’t be much since he could ask for the break… But then… His conversation with David still lingered around his mind. He loved Billy, there was no doubt about that. But… Maybe he unconsciously made Hulkling love him… Or maybe not, and their break was pointless. Some people are able to sleep their problems away. Billy and Teddy weren’t part of those privileged people. As soon as the Avengers started waking up, Teddy got out of his bed and tiptoed to the infirmary, still wearing the blue short-sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants he used to wear to bed. He knocked on the doorframe, even though it was automatic. -Billy… Are you awake?- He asked, still not looking inside the room. -Or maybe you don’t want to talk to me… I… I’m sorry… I… You’re just so powerful and I’m just… I’m just a shapeshifter trying to keep up with a reality warper…- Teddy waited a few more seconds. -I’m sorry, B—- He stopped suddenly as soon as he walked inside the empty room. He sprinted towards the main hall, where some Avengers were gathered. -Where’s Billy?- Teddy asked. Prodigy put down his waffle plate and stood up, silently. -In the infirmary, as he has been for the last few days…- Scarlet Witch scrunched her face slightly. -What a caring boyfriend.- Quicksilver chuckled. -Billy and Teddy are on a break.- David commented. -Oh…- Wanda raised her eyebrows. -Yeah…- Hulkling looked down, feeling tense. -Excuse me, but William Kaplan left the Mansion last night, after you were all asleep.- J.A.R.V.I.S. informed the group. -Where did he go?!- Teddy exclaimed, looking up at the speakers. -I do not posses that information. I can watch what goes on here, on Stark Tower and in the Malibu Mansion, not outside of them.- -Ugh, I’ll go look for him.- Hulkling ran back to their room. -Me too.- Wanda put on her gloves. -Vision?- -I am coming.- Her husband nodded. -The Young Avengers are going as well.- Kate Bishop stood up, grabbing her bow and quiver. -Are you sure they can’t find me?- Wiccan looked out of the Sanctum Sanctorum’s iconic window. -Absolutely.- Dr. Strange nodded. -Now, tell me what happened.- Wiccan shrugged, sitting down in front of the Sorcerer Supreme. -I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly. And people would say, "they're the lucky ones”. A miscommunication led to fall out and there’s so many things that I wish he knew, but so many walls up I can't break through.- Billy shrugged. -I guess the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.- -He’s not here?- Wanda twitched her head slightly in disbelief. -I thought he was now under your care.- Rebbecca Kaplan put her index finger on the Scarlet Witch’s upper chest. -Rebbecca, calm down.- Jeff Kaplan muttered, standing behind his wife. -We know… We know Billy tends to run away from his problems.- -Like he was doing when I first met him.- Wanda nodded. -Exactly.- Jeff affirmed. -Now we need to call the cops and expect for the best.- -He flies… Hell, he can teleport.- Teddy shook his head. -The NYPD can’t do anything about this… He could be anywhere in the world right now…- -Or in any world.- Vision added. -May I use Billy’s computer? I know the password.- Hulkling looked at Wiccan’s biological parents, who agreed without hesitation. Teddy sat in front of the computer and typed down his email address, getting ready to write him an email. However, all he could type in was “Hi Billy.” as the subject. Scarlet Witch walked to him and put her left hand on the shapeshifter’s shoulder. -Teddy, are you finished?- -Wanda, I haven’t even started, but I think I’m done.- Teddy sighed. -I want to send him a novel. I can’t even find a sentence. I want to call, but maybe his voice is too dangerous, maybe? Hell, maybe even writing is too much contact? I dunno. Maybe existing is enough.- -It’s for the best Teddy.- Wanda looked down to him. -Can… Can I see what he is doing?- Wiccan looked up at the Doctor, who was keen on teaching him more magical knowledge. -William…- -Please… Just… Just once.- Billy shook his head. -I can’t focus on magic right otherwise.- -Just once.- The Sorcerer Supreme sighed, before showing him a vision of what was going on with Teddy. -He… He’s at my house… With my parents… And Wanda… And the Young Avengers…- Wiccan muttered surprisedly. -And he’s trying to write an email.- -Does this come off as a surprise to you, Billy?- Stephen wondered. -You love each other… What did you expect him to be doing?- -Making out with Prodigy…- -He’s not… He’s trying to get to you.- -I… I need to go with him.- -I know you do.- The magician nodded. -This is important to you… I also loved deeply, and hurt even deeper when it didn’t work out. Go get him, Billy.- The mutant walked and hugged his mentor tightly, before closing his eyes and muttering. -IwanttobewithTeddyIwanttobewithTeddy- Suddenly, Wiccan appeared before his mother and his ex-boyfriend. -Billy…- Wanda ran to him and hugged, while Hulkling looked at him awkwardly. Feeling the tension, the Scarlet Witch nodded. -I’ll let you two talk.- -How’d we end up this way?- Wiccan wondered to himself. He pulled on his clothes nervously, trying to look busy. Hulkling looked down, doing his best to avoid him. -Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how. I’ve never heard silence quite this loud.- He thought, briefly looking at his former partner. Suddenly, he spoke up. -This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less, but I liked it better when you were on my side. I'm dying to know… Is it killing you like it's killing me? The battle's in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down if you'd say you'd rather love than fight…- Teddy couldn’t hold it back any longer and ran to hug his lover, holding him tightly. As they pulled away, Wiccan smiled at his boyfriend. -I’ll be the best boyfriend in every reality.- -It’s all I ask.- Hulkling smiled, before kissing him passionately. -We’re sickening, yeah?- Teddy looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, holding his head. -Totally.- The other replied, smiling. Hulkling kissed him again, as the two walked over to Billy’s bed without pulling away. Trivia *This episode, together with every other in Season 2, takes place between Assemble!'s episodes The Kang Dynasty and God of War. Gallery TeddySprinting.png|Hulkling sprinting to the Main Hall TeddyWritingEmail-TSoU.png|Teddy tries to write an email to Billy TeddyMailsBilly.png|"Hi Billy." HulklingEmail-TSoU.png|"I want to send him a novel. I can’t even find a sentence." VHulklingWiccan.jpg|Hulkling and Wiccan make up We'reSickening-TSoU.png|"We’re sickening, yeah?" Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Two Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebbecca Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jeff Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances